Perfect Snowflake
by tyfang360
Summary: looks like Tsukune has been extra nice this year read more to learn about his "gift" TsuxMiz


I do not own Rosario vampire

The Perfect Snowflake

It was a Christmas night when Tsukune and his family was cleaning up after their party his mom and dad doing the dishes, Tsukune taking out the trash, and Kyouko was taking care of the tree. While she was unplugging the lights she found a small purple and violet box with Tsukune's name on the tag.

"Tsukune I found another gift for you! " she called out to him as Tsukune walked toward her, Kyouko given him the present both Tsukune and Kyouko eyed it with curiosity.

"I wonder who gave it to me?" Tsukune asked both Tsukune and Kyouko shrugged their shoulders, Kyouko went back to the tree and Tsukune went to his room with his present he sat on his bed tearing open the wrapper and revealing a violet box with a note on top he removed the note and open the box and pulled out its contents in his hand was a diamond shaped like a snowflake with encryptions that even Tsukune can't comprehend he flipped it to the other side and shown a sculpture of a beautiful naked girl with her hands transformed in to claws and her hair looked like ice Tsukune thought.

_Wow … whoever carved this sculpture did a excellent job she is beautiful. _Tsukune turned his attention to the note he unfolded it and silently read.

_To the owner of this diamond please take good care of my daughter Mizore she is very powerful but also very fragile but the reason I brought her here is because our race is on the verge of extinction because we have more females than males also we snow women have fertility problems so we have not much time to have kids. so I beg of you please make love to my daughter so we can live on, our reward to you will be Mizore's hand in marriage. so please be gentle with her._

_With love_

_Tsurara Shirayuki, holy mother of the Yuki-Onna_

_P.S. - she is also a virgin just so you know._

_After Tsukune read he put the note down and took the stone and walking around his room wondering what she meant on that letter unaware of the wrapper on the floor he fell and dropped the stone he heard it shatter. Tsukune felt guilty for his clumsiness as he slowly got up what he saw causing him to shoot blood from his nose._

_Standing in front of him was a beautiful naked girl a cute shade of purple hair running down her back her skin were as white as pure snow ,sexy white breasts with nipples the size of cherries, she had a lollipop in her mouth she looked at Tsukune with her violet pupiless eyes._

_Tsukune bolted to his hamper and pulled out a towel he dashed to the girl and wrapped the towel around her body hiding her breasts and her bottom._

"_Who…who are you and how did you get here?" Tsukune gasped in awe of her captivating beauty._

"_I am Mizore Shirayuki, daughter of Tsurara Shirayuki holy mother of the Yuki-Onna, or Snow People as some would call our kind." Mizore said in a quiet tone._

_When Mizore dropped the towel and transformed what Tsukune looked on in awe and horror at what he saw. her hand turned into ice claws and her hair turned into an icy purple._

_Tsukune took a step back as she walked towards him fear in his eyes thinking she might rip him to shreds "Please do not be afraid of me" Mizore said in an innocent tone, she reached out and gently ran an icy finger to his cheek "I love you too much just to hurt you." but Tsukune tried to back away only to fall and land on his backside, Mizore straddled him and sat on his lap to prevent escape._

"_Don't worry I wont hurt you or kill you Tsukune" Mizore said seductively grabbing his hand and placed it on her breast forcing him to massage it, Tsukune blushed crimson as she did this, but then she wrapped her other hand around his head and pressed the side of Tsukune's face to her other breast._

_Tsukune tried all he could not to nosebleed but it dawn on him to see how beautiful she is her icy violet hair cascading down her back, her skin was as white as snow, her blue pupiless eyes gives you that feeling you are looking into an frozen lake, her small nose, her athletic yet sexy body, a cute ass, and her C cup breasts with nipples the size of cherries._

"_So what do you think of me?" asked Mizore seductively._

"_You're so…so…beautiful." Tsukune stuttered to speak because her beauty rendered him speechless._

"_Thank you that very sweet of you." Mizore purred grabbing Tsukune's head and planted a tender kiss on his cheek, her lips were soft but very cold but her kiss was warm._

_Then Tsukune went back to massage her breasts then he went forward and started sucking her nipples until they got rock hard._

_Mizore arched her back in pleasure as Tsukune went lower until he found himself at her vagina he slowly put his index finger and his tongue inside her and began playing with her vagina._

_Mizore gasped and moaned in pleasure while Tsukune was working his magic while Mizore moaned silently enjoying every moment of this then Tsukune got up and began to take off his noticing that his door was locked then he felt a chill behind him he turned around only to be greeted by a kiss from Mizore._

_The two locked lips using their tongues to explore each other mouths when they withdrawn Mizore pushed onto the bed only to land on something soft, it was not the pillows it was Mizore, he landed on her lap._

_Tsukune did a double take "How did you.." "that was an ice doll" Mizore interrupted "I have the ability to duplicate myself or anything by using ice." she concluded, the ice doll shattered and disappeared._

_Then the real Mizore laid Tsukune's head on a pillow while straddled her on to his hips and began to grind her vagina up against his penis which at full erection._

"_Are you ready for the real fun to begin my Tsukune" cooed Mizore she grabbed his erection and guide it to her vagina as soon as her vaginal lips kissed its head she slowly sat down entrapping his penis inside the warm soft folds of her vagina._

_Mizore went up and down with slow deliberate strokes, she looked at Tsukune, his eyes closed, mouth slightly open, he was enjoying every minute of attention she was giving him until he felt something soft touching his eyelids, only to find out that it was Mizore kissing him._

_Then Tsukune bit his lip trying to hold back a scream as they climaxed Mizore pushed her hips down trying to get every last bit of his morning glory inside the snow woman._

_And with that moment both of them collapsed Tsukune was the first to fall asleep but Mizore pulled the covers over them, turned off the light and snuggled up to Tsukune she whispered seductively._

"_Thank you Tsukune… and Merry Christmas." she spoke is a sultry whisper and kissed him on the cheek they both fall asleep while the snow was falling from a snowflake gave off a twinkle glow._

_Hey guys how do you like my first fanfic remember R&R and my next fanfic will be about Aono the Infamous's Dragon and how they truly met._

_Remember I don't own Aono the infamous nor Rosario Vampire so remember that cuz I wont be typing it on there._

_Happy Holidays_

_Tyfang_


End file.
